Return to the Magic Railroad
Return to the Magic Railroad is a Thomas Creator Collective story made by Transformersprimefan and DavidBrennan99. Summary Thomas tells Flying Scotsman about his adventure to the Magic Railroad. However, Flying Scotsman refuses to believe it until Percy takes him there by accident, followed by Merlin, Ace, Ashima, Yong Bao and Nia. Meanwhile, Thomas is tasked with taking Sportacus to his next big stunt. Plot The episode begins with Thomas and the Flying Scotsman at Vicarstown Station. Thomas told Flying Scotsman about his adventure on the Magic Railroad and saving Lady from Diesel 10. Flying Scotsman however is skeptical of magic and thinks Thomas is making it all up. Thomas insist and explain that The Magic Railroad connects Sodor and Shining Time in the Indian Valley Railway and without Lady, the age of steam would come to a complete end and the railroad would fade into nothing. Flying Scotsman still refuses to believe Thomas and set off for the mainland. Later, Thomas told Gordon about Flying Scotsman not believing him about the Magic Railroad. Gordon tells Thomas the reason why Flying Scotsman doesn't believe is because he hasn't got any proof. Thomas says that Gordon is right and that he must find some proof to show the Flying Scotsman. Elsewhere, Diesel brought Splatter and Dodge to the Dieselworks to meet Diesel 10 after overhearing the conversation that Gordon and Thomas were having earlier. Diesel 10 asks him what he brought his two former lackeys for and Diesel says they have something they want to tell him. Splatter and Dodge tell Diesel 10 that they have found the magic buffers and are more than willing to take them to them. Diesel 10 look at suspiciously, remembering their betrayal long ago when they first did that, but the two diesels explain that their time away gave them time to think about what they'd do and now they're willing to return to his side. Diesel sorta agree to what they are saying so Diesel 10 decided to give them a second chance and when 'Arry and Bert teases Splatter and Dodge for their stupidity, he snaps Pinchy at them and then introduces two villains that will help them with their task. The two figures reveal themselves to be Sailor John and Robbie Rotten. Sailor John explain that Diesel 10 had some two men to break him out and he wants revenge on Thomas for stopping him from taking Captain Calles' long lost treasure. Diesel 10 indicate that his revenge is like his and Diesel's much to his surprise and delight. Robbie Rotten says that he's from LazyTown and he tries to make it lazy and get rid of the town's superhero, Sportaflop. Splatter and Dodge got confused by the name and wonder who he is talking about. Diesel 10 said that Robbie actually means Sportacus. Robbie knows that and said that he calls Sportacus many names. Diesel 10 then tells Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge and Sailor John that Robbie's talking about how Sportacus and a pink girl called Stephanie keeps LazyTown from returning to it's former lazy state. Diesel and the other four diesels then ask about Robbie helping them and Diesel 10 told them that he is going to disguise himself as a railway inspector so that he can distract everyone and The Fat Controller while they head for the buffers. Sailor John agrees since he's running from the law and Robbie explains to the diesels how's he's the master of disguise by singing his song, The Master of Disguise and putting on various disguises. The four diesels are amazed by that and are convinced now how good Robbie really is. Diesel 10 then explains the rest of the plan to his group of villains in a hushed tone. Meanwhile, Percy was pulling trucks with Nia helping him when suddenly Ace speeds past them making Percy lose his wheeling and both he and Nia are sent flying back down the hill the are going up. Ace stops and sees what's happening. He races down to help them and Percy's driver throws a chain to Ace so that he can stop them and he got it by his fender and tries to put on his brakes to stop the runaway but he can't keep his grip and is dragged along the rails with Percy and Nia. Merlin, Yong Bao and Ashima who are visiting Sodor, hear the trio screaming and try to stop them but they too get pushed down the hill. Flying Scotsman was puffing along the tracks when he heard Ace, Ashima, Merlin, Nia, Yong Bao and Percy screaming and he tries to stop them but like the others, he too gets pushed down the track. The seven friends soon end up rolling down a disused track, past a grotto and soon run into a set of buffers which they teleport through and found themselves in a strange bright valley. They eventually went through another until they arrive on a mountain where they come to a stop. They look around in shock and amazement before seeing a young girl coming towards them. The girl spots Percy and recognizes him. Percy realizes that it's Lily and introduces her to Flying Scotsman, Merlin, Yong Bao, Nia, Ashima and Ace. Lily greets them friendly and the engines are pleased to meet her. They ask her where are they and she explains they're at Muffle Mountain. They are surprised to hear that. The engines told Lily about themselves and where they are from and she decides to take them to her grandfather, Burnett Stone and they went to his workshop where he, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor and Junior are standing with Lady who recognize Percy and are happy to see him and Percy is very happy to see them too and introduces them to his friends, who greets them. Merlin even said that he can turn invisible and said "Invisibility on" and he made steam whoosh around him before it disappears and everyone can still see him but Percy told them not to tell him that he's not invisible then ask Lady how's she doing all those years and why didn't she visit Sodor. Lady tells everyone that she has been working on the railroad and she didn't have time to visit Sodor and apologizes for it and Percy forgives her. Lady ask how's Thomas been doing for years and Percy tells her that he's been doing fine and Lady was glad to hear it and after telling everyone about Thomas' adventures, Percy told Lady, Lily, Mr Conductor and Burnett about Diesel 10 tricking him into helping him takeover the Steamworks and stealing Christmas decorations from Tidmouth Sheds which made them all shocked at that but forgives Percy for being tricked. Percy then ask them if they like to come to Sodor but they tell him that they can't, not with Diesel 10 still around. Nia told them that the Fat Controller will make sure Diesel 10 doesn't destroy Lady and that convinces them, even Lady since she wants to visit Sodor and so they set off back to Sodor. On Sodor, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Sailor John and Robbie are making their way when they saw the grotto and saw the magic buffers ahead which makes Diesel 10 delighted that Splatter and Dodge show him where it is and they went through the buffers and onto the Magic Railroad. Meanwhile, The Fat Controller told Thomas that he needs to collect things for Sportacus' next big stunt and take him there later on. Thomas agrees and sets off to do his work. On the railroad, Percy, Lady and their friends are on their way back to Sodor when Percy suddenly sees Diesel 10 and his lackeys coming and tells everyone to hide. They quickly hide, even Merlin who attempts to use his invisibility. The diesels past them by as they cannot see Percy hiding in the bushes and move on. Percy signals to the others that the coast is clear. They move out and went towards the buffers to Sodor, unaware that Robbie's spotted them and he tells the diesels that. Percy, Lady and the others arrive on Sodor when they see Rebecca nearing the grotto as she had recently received word that they had gone missing. She saw them and was relieved to see Percy, Nia, Ace and Flying Scotsman but ask who are the group and Percy introduces Rebecca to Lady, Burnett, Lily, Mr Conductor, Junior and Patch who greets her warmly and she welcomes them to Sodor to which they told her that they've been to Sodor before which Rebecca is surprised but satisfied at the same time. Meanwhile, Thomas arrived at the stunt place where he met Sportacus and they both introduces themselves before Sportacus shows off some of his moves. Thomas was amazed by that then Sportacus show him his crystal that beeps whenever there is danger or that someone's in trouble. Thomas says that it's amazing and Sportacus says that if he wants to be a superhero, he needs to do some of heroic work and after Thomas meets Stephanie and gets to know her, he joins in her dancing to songs and after that, he set off to collect passengers to see Sportacus' stunt. Meanwhile back at the grotto, everyone was about to go when Diesel 10 and his allies arrived through the magic buffers and they saw them. Diesel 10 says that finally he found Lady again who is scared and begs Percy and friends to save her once again. Percy introduces her and the others to Diesel, 'Arry, Bert and Sailor John but ask who's the funny man in purple clothing on Diesel 10's back with Sailor John. Robbie Rotten introduces himself and Burnett Stone glares at his old diesel enemy due to his memory of their previous encounter. Percy then signals to get out of there and they ran out with the villains behind. Thomas bring the passengers to the stunt and Sportacus gets ready to do it when his crystal suddenly beeps and he turns to see Percy, Lady, Rebecca, Merlin, Yong Bao, Flying Scotsman, Ashima, Nia, Ace, Mr. Conductor, Patch, Junior, Burnett and Lily being chased by the diesels, Robbie and Sailor John. Thomas, Sportacus and Stephanie spring into action and raced after them. Sportacus went on his flying vehicle and Stephanie rides in Thomas' cab. The chase goes on, past Luke at the depot, through Knapford station, past Hiro at a junction and through Arlesburgh Junction where Rex, Bert and Mike cheer for Thomas and his friends as the chase continues until they approaching Ulfstead Castle where the Earl, Stephen, Glynn and Millie see them coming and watch as they race towards the castle and Percy and his friends went inside and the drawbridge rise up. Diesel 10, Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter and Dodge tried to put on their brakes but they were too fast and they fall into the dry moat and landed on their sides with Sailor John and Robbie Rotten landing near them. The engines, Sportacus, Stephanie and Sir Robert come over and see them in the moat just as the Fat Controller arrived in Winston and he was very cross indeed. He scolded the Diesels for what they're doing after Percy explain everything and introduces him, Sir Robert, Stephen, Glynn and Millie to Lady, Burnett, Lily and Patch since The Fat Controller already knows Mr Conductor and Junior but they introduces themselves to the Earl and his three engines since they never met them. Thomas, Sportacus and Stephanie eventually arrives with Rocky to lift the diesels out of the moat and Thomas bring the police Trivia *Sportacus, Stephanie and Robbie Rotten will make a guest star appearance. Transcript Return to the Magic Railroad/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99